Enemy
by frostedbutts
Summary: When a warrior is sent to spy on the Black Knight Fortress, she makes a horrifying discovery. Oneshot for now; read notes inside.


**Enemy**

**- - - **

**RuneScape oneshot (possibly)**

**Author: frostedbutts (Hailey)**

**Rating: MA**

**Note: Strong violence. Those with weak stomachs might want to sit this one out. Also, helped me find ****some nice big fancy words to make this story more interesting; I reccomend it to any struggling writers like myself :) **

**ALSO NOTE: Please r&r, and tell me whether I should continue this or not. I first wanted to keep it a oneshot, but I know ****of a good way to continue this into a few more chapters.. **

**(and Shaien's name is pronounced Shy-EEN.)**

**- - -**

When Sir Amik Varze sent Shaien to spy on the Black Knight Fortress, she expected it to be a fairly easy task. Being a warrior, a highly trained one at that, she knew what to expect. She truly had seen it all; battled dragons and wizards a plenty, seen and participated in her share of battles. But even with her training and knowledge, the events that were to follow would stay implanted in her mind forever.

Bundled under a H.A.M. hood, warm boots, and a somewhat uncomfortable set of dragon armor, she trekked through winding roads and over the frozen ground of Ice Mountain. She let out a sigh; the Fortress was in the distance. She began to wonder what Varze took her for; these knights were imbeciles, and the highest level one was a mere thirty-five!

As she approached the territory of the knights, Shaien was stopped in her tracks by one of them. A rather clumsy one, in fact, as he moved wordlessly closer, waving the black longsword left and right.

"C'mon, I've not got all day. I won't destroy you if you'll just let me go." She declared defiantly, countering every one of the knight's crudely made strikes.

"I don't give up so easily, m'aam." A deep voice quietly came from behind her opponent's shield.

"Of course you don't." Was her smooth reply. Her bulky halberd slashed into the knight's armor, quickly taking the young man down. His hands wretched out and grasped his sides as he released a pained wail. Next she heaved the weapon into the air with ease and brought it down forcefully. The blade collided with the man's skull, releasing a ear-piercing crack.

The knight's helm had broken cleanly into two halves, falling to each of his sides. His body fell limply back onto the ground, as he had apparently died from the impact. Shaien wiped her blood-spattered halberd off with her black cape, which always came in handy for this kind of task.

It almost was a shame to see something like this; a knight left bloody, without a name, only trying to serve a purpose.

But this was the enemy. And there were consequences for wrongdoing.

The young woman breathed deeply and decided it would be foolish to waste time on killing the knights, so she ran to the main gates of the fortress. About a half a dozen guards were encompassing the building. It probably would've been a better idea to come disguised.

However, it was easy to breach the Fortress's security, as she waited until the guards were on a lunch shift. The large wooden doors were unlocked; she quietly tiptoed up the main staircase. As she reached the second floor of the fort, she looked left and right, down the long hallways. They appeared to be quiet.

On her first step onto the floor, Shaein was stopped by a rather petite knight. Must be a young man who ran away to join them. Probably very weak and wouldn't take much to destroy.

"I really, really don't want to hurt you. I'm just here to spy on the higher ranks here and find out what kind of weapons they're up to making." She paused, then, "Let me through before I change my mind, as my patience is running thin."

The knight said nothing, but struck her unexpectedly with a two-handed sword. The youth could barely hold the cumbersome object up, let alone use it very efficiently as a weapon. Shaien was now frustrated; gritting her teeth under her burgundy hood, she grasped her halberd with both hands and held it to her rival's neck.

"If you don't let me through here, I'll make you feel the most pain you have ever felt," she warned maliciously, voice sounding deep, almost animalistic.

But the knight still wouldn't respond, only attempt to strike. This lit a fuse deep in Shaien, forcing her to do what she wanted to in the first place. In what seemed like a millionth of a second, her dragon halberd struck into the black knight's side. She repeated this until the mere juvenile had fallen to the ground.

A shriek was let out from the youth, as their head fell back, the helm falling to the side with a crash.

That was when Shaien realized this wasn't a true knight at all; this was a preteen girl. She had heard about this before; people as young as ten being kidnapped from their families. Boys and girls being forced to take sides in wars and join armies.

It just wasn't right.

So that was why the knight was so weak! She must've been in harsh training under the older, higher ranked men here. Her eyes studied her work; the poor thing was already dead. It was too late.

"Oh, dear.." She knelt down on one knee and felt the tween girl's face. "I'm so very, very sorry." Shaien pulled her own hood back, in order to get a better look. The girl's face, such childish and delicate features, were now lifeless and pale. A few drops of blood leaked from the side of her mouth and dripped to the floor silently.

A tear fell from Shaien's face, joining the puddle of blood on the floor. "Saradomin, forgive me for this dreadful sin.."

She decided to finish Varze's request later. The warrior stood up and began to walk down the stairs of the fort, not daring to look back, as it would hurt too much. Shaien walked out the doors, slamming them behind her. She ignored attacks of other black knights.

All she could focus on was the death of the young girl who could've been so much more than a tool.

Of course, it was a shame to see something like this.

But this was the enemy.. right?


End file.
